Samantha-Jones
Samantha Jones is portrayed by Lindsey Gort on The Carrie Diaries History Season 1 Samantha Jones doesn't appear in Season One. Season 2 Win Some Lose Some Samantha first appears in Win Some Lose Some when Carrie goes back to the club her friends were first at trying to get her keys after her purse gets stolen (Sam is the bouncer at the club and wont let her in) but threatens to tell Sam Jones then realizing she is Sam Jones but likes be called SAMANTHA! ' After this they bond and she helps her break into her own apartment. 'Express Yourself Samantha starts her own phone sex business and Walt and Carrie attempt to kick her out when she has overstayed her stay when Carrie is about to kick her out she tells Carrie she will get her vip Z100 ticket which she has promised Walt and told Bennett at the concert she gets them cavier she tells them is the finest but she really bought it from the back of a Russians truck everyone gets sick thinking it is the cavier and Carrie even lashes out on her but they make up when Mouse tells her it was her fault be cause she used expired eggs from Larrisa's fridge which nobody has open since June to make her quiche. 'Strings Attached' Carrie invites Samantha to join her Walt, Bennett, and Larissa at the Ushiki Festival before she leaves for Castlebury. Samantha enters loudly, which rubs Larissa the wrong way. As Larissa shows Carrie an Issey Miyake design that she would love to have Carrie rock, Samantha argues with the former that it resembles pajamas and proceeds to argue with the former's taste in clothes for women. Carrie is about to step in and break up the fight until the boys remind her that she wanted to be Zen in future situations. Samantha then distracts herself with the ninja performing a routine and follows him home to have sex with him. The next morning, Samantha wakes up and is unhappy to learn that she slept with the ninja, who is really a budding actor named Paul Cunningham, after her romp with him. She leaves in a hurry to find Carrie at Interview offices but instead comes face-to-face with Larissa once again. Larissa points out that Samantha is afraid of commitment and Samantha fibs that she simply stopped by to get the address of the festival to get a date with Paul. She returns to the festival location and tells the ninja who is demonstrating that she is sorry for being flighty and that she might want to try something out with him. The ninja pulls off his mask and reveals that he is not Paul but a different stunt performer who doesn't speak English. Personality Just like her cousin Donna, both of them are very promiscuous. She made friends with Carrie Bradshaw, when she was interning in New York. Physical Appearance Samantha is a fairly tall, beautiful blonde. She has a slim/athletic build, and deep brown eyes. Relationships Appearances The Safety Dance Gallery The Girls.jpg Samantha and Carrie.jpg Carrie and Samantha.jpg Samantha...jpg Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters